


"The Four Of us,Brother's!Forever Y'know?"

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, End of the World, Injury, M/M, May make you cry, Memory Loss, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian doesn't remember anything.All he sees is a giant in the sky,burning and destroying everything.Then,a boy,who looks to be about 15,comes up to him.He doesn't remember him.But he feels like he should.





	"The Four Of us,Brother's!Forever Y'know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feelin Depressed kids yep.
> 
> That's what happens when you listen to sad Anime music.

Damian stared.

He couldn't remember how he got here.

Or even if he was supposed to be there.

All he saw was fire.Destroyed buildings and death.

Everywhere.

Damian looked around the broken wasteland furiously.Where was he?Where was mother and Grandfather?Was this some sort of test?He continued to look around until he saw a GIANT in the sky.He had red blazing eyes and blue armor.He was WAY bigger than anyone he had EVER seen.So tall.

Then,he saw mini figures.They looked like they were trying to fight off the giant somehow.Damian scoffed.They were no match for that...thing.He was so confused still.  
He saw a man in a red outfit.He was moving at super speed.Then he saw another one,except this one was smaller.They were trying to attack the giant from the back,but failing.

He then saw a flying figure in a blue suit.He had a 'S' in the middle of his chest.He recognized that symbol.  
'Superman...'He thought in awe.He had never seen the man of steel before.

Then...Damian saw....HIM.A man in a bat suit.His cape was fluttering in the wind with a scowl on his face.Damian seemed fascinated by him for some reason.He scoffed again.

He STILL couldn't remember how he got here.Or wherever HERE was.  
He stood up but then fell back down.His foot hurt badly.He looked down and gasped at what he saw.What...what was he wearing?!

The suit was red with a pad of buttoning going down his chest.A cape was floating down the backside of his figure and a 'R' was on the right side of his chest.  
It felt....right..?He didn't have the words for it.It just felt normal for him to wear it.

"DAMIAN!"He looked up instantly to see a man,well,teenager,he looked to be about 15 years old with his black hair and blue broken eyes that were peeking through just behind the mask he wore.

The outfit he was wearing was even more insufferable.He wore a red outfit,much like Damian's own,with two yellow belts wrapped around his chest,making an 'X' around a medium sized bird button.A black cape was the big finish.

The boy ran over to him and knelt down,he looked about ready to cry.Damian's lips parted.He had never seen someone cry before.Never.The boy held out his hands and wrapped them around his cheeks,holding his face.Damian instantly reacted and pushed them away before growling.

The boy seemed confused."Who are you?!"Damian shouted.That seemed to surprise the boy even more.Then,tears fell down his face."D-Damian...It's...it's me...T-Tim..."Damian rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know you.Now leave!"The boy named 'Tim',flinched as more tears fell from his face.

"You..."Damian glared at him."You don't remember me...?At all...?"Damian growled again and shook his head.  
"I don't know who the hell you are,or why I'm here!And what is that thing?!"Damian pointed up at the giant figure up in the sky.Tim looked to where he was pointing before looking back at Damian.

"You...You really DON'T remember..."Tim punched the ground."I'm sorry Damian....it's the end....we tried so hard...and I never even got the chance to tell Jason how I really feel..."Damian raised an eyebrow,lips parting.Tim looked at him and smiled sadly.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!"

Damian and Tim gasped,looking up he saw Darkseid,and he was about to kill them with his lasers.  
Tim sighed and turned back to Damian who looked mortified.He ran over to him and tackled him in a hug.  
"BART!"Tim punched the comm link in his ear."Come and get him!Hurry!"

Before Damian was picked up by a mysterious figure and zoomed away,he heard,  
"Dick,Jason,Me,You....The four of us...Brother's forever...Y'know...."Tim had paused.  
"I love you Dami...goodbye..."

That was the last Damian ever saw of that man.  
He didn't recognize him,

But he felt like he should've....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
